The Silent Angel
by WillowSioui
Summary: ReidxOC Reid gets a phone call from his only high school friend. She wants the whole group to take a break and come down to visit. On the vacation, a mysterious string of murders occur. Who is killing the young women of a quiet neighbourhood? Viloence


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

**Plot:** ReidxOC Reid gets a phone call from his only high school friend. She wants the whole group to take a break and come down to visit. On the vacation, a mysterious string of murders occur. Who is killing the young women of a quiet neighbourhood?

* * *

Reid sits in the open-styled office, watching in amusement as Prentiss and J.J poke fun at Morgan. He sips at his coffee, then jumps and the coffee spills all over his sweater-vest. The coffee had burnt his mouth, but now its burning his chest, so he grabs a napkin and starts to dab at his clothing. Prentiss, J.J, and Morgan laugh at his bad luck. The phone rings, so Reid puts the coffee cup down, waving his hands around, trying to get the excess coffee off. Seeing as it doesn't work, he wipes his hands on his jeans, then reaches forwards and places the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hello, this is Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. How may I help you?" He listens intently to the other end of the phone line, and crosses his ankle over his knee. He picks up another napkin and tries to wipe away all of the sticky coffee. Suddenly his face lightens up, and he throws the napkin onto his desk. Grabbing the phone with his hand, he leans forwards in his chair, excitement crossing his face. Prentiss raises an eyebrow at his sudden enthusiasm as Reid reaches for a pen and a notepad. He agrees with the person on the other line, and writes some information down in his spastic penmanship. He nods his head, and says goodbye to the person on the other line, then hangs up after laughing. Looking up at everyone's intrigued expressions, he shrugs.

"A friend from when I was in high school." Prentiss looks at J.J. with a feigned surmised expression, and Morgan laughs out loud.

"I didn't know you _had_ any friends, Spence." Reid gives him a confused look when Rossi and Hotchner walk up. Hotchner's forehead scrunches up in deep thought.

"Reid, who was that? What did they want?" Rossi sits on Reid's desk, cocking his head to the side. Reid looks around at everyone, and shrugs his shoulders. He picks up his coffee and attempts to sip at it again.

"A friend of mine from high school. She wants us to come down for the weekend." Prentiss looks at him with confusion written all over her face.

"Us?" Reid nods, and points at them all. He takes a sip from his coffee, grimaces, and throws it away. The coffee had gotten cold on him. Morgan grins slightly.

"That sounds like fun, Hotch. I mean, we haven't had to do a profile in two weeks. What will two days do?" Everyone nods their agreement, and Hotchner shakes his head.

"Fine. But if we get a call, just one, we're coming back."

***************************Los Angeles Suburbs***************************

The SUV's all drive up to a small Spanish-style house in the middle of the LA suburbs. Reid gets out of the car, and slaps the door shut. They all walk up to the house, where there is a small note on the door. The note is telling them to go around to the back. And so, they all follow Reid around the house. They go through a small fence to the very green backyard. Sitting outside is a woman with shoulder-length red hair that curls slightly and chocolate brown eyes. She is wearing a white tee-shirt and white kapri's. As they walk up, she turns around with a huge smile and walks briskly to Reid and throws her arms around his neck and into a large embrace. Reid laughs and hugs her back. They pull away, and she looks at the other members of the FBI's BAU. Reid points to them all in turn as he speaks.

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Derek Morgan, and SSA Jenifer Jereau. Everyone, this is Clary Walker." Everyone shakes hands with Clary, and she invites them to sit down. They all do, and they all take some of the lemonade that she set out for them. J.J. strikes up a conversation.

"So, Clary, how did you meet Spencer?" Clary shrugs her thin shoulders, and smiles brilliantly white teeth.

"We met at school. He switched into my Psychology class. I just…thought it would be nice to see if he needed a friend." Everyone smiles at her as Reid looks slightly uncomfortable. There is a small ringing, and Hotchner grabs his phone out of his pocket. He listens while everyone looks at him, expectantly, and then he hangs up.

"A friend of mine just called. He's the Head of the Los Angeles Police Department. We have a case."

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST CRIMINAL MINDS FANFICTION, SO I HOPE NO ONE IS TOO OOC!!!!**

**~R**


End file.
